


The original name of the file gave the whole thing completely away but I guess the tags do too anyways here's an alien furry fic where we get worried alien dad Clef trying to find his daughter Epon

by ID_Rivera



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Aliens, Aliens fighting, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Blood and Injury, Clef is an alien, Gen, Iceberg and Gerald are also aliens, Kondraki is there for like the last bit of the fic btw, Minor Character Death, Talloran is another alien, Wordcount: 500-1.000, alien child dies, alien flora & fauna mentioned, disturbing body descriptions, happy ending?in this economy? no way josé, mention of a rotting body, minor mentions of Iceberg and Gerald, sci-fi/alien au, technically alien cannibalism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Rivera/pseuds/ID_Rivera
Summary: Alien/sci-fi au I made in the span of two days, might build upon it with other fics but It'll bejustthis for now.so yeah uh, read the tags dummy and if you're pretty chill with it continue onwards friend UwUactual summary: Alien!Clef finds his daughter Epon missing, goes to search for her, cue yummy angst and alien fighting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The original name of the file gave the whole thing completely away but I guess the tags do too anyways here's an alien furry fic where we get worried alien dad Clef trying to find his daughter Epon

Clef made his way back to the cave with fresh kill hanging from his mouth, which dropped from his jaw to the floor the moment he noticed _she_ wasn't there.

He looked for her everywhere, every inch of the cave, between every rock and crack she could possibly fit in, he called out for her, he went around the cave twice, but to no avail. The sun was starting to set, but he could not rest until he found her.

He doubled back and sniffed around the cave, specifically in the nest of sticks and leaves where he last saw her sleeping. Something was...amiss. Strange smells, it wasn't his or Epon's. The smell wasn't familiar, so it wasn't Ice or Gerald either, and it wasn't _human_.

The smell was one of his species, that was for sure, but something felt _wrong_ about it.

He noticed stains on the nest where Epon was sleeping, reddish-brown, almost a sickly black. He took another whiff and his eyes widened.

Clef rushed out of the cave, the forest darkening as night settled in. He followed the scent as he ran through the trees and undergrowth, trying not to trip on the bulging tree roots, rocks and poor critters in the way. The night was still except for him, all that he could hear was his heavy breathing and heart pounding in his chest as he ran.

Barely a cloud in the sky, the bioluminescent creatures and plants glowed greens and blues and whites that were blurs as he ran past them, splattered as he trampled over them, crushing them beneath his feet.

Clef made it to an especially dark part of the forest, the scent trail was stronger than ever. He could smell a more familiar scent mangled with the faint reek of blood and death.

He made himself quite, his feet now light as he could make them as he snuck his way closer to the ever strengthening smell. That's when he spotted _it_. Blended in the obsidian darkness was a hunched over figure, he could hear _it_ better than he could see. He could hear its heavy breathing like it was strangled. Clef inched closer. _It_ was ragged and thin, skeletal, like its bones could no longer holds its skin and muscles up anymore, they hung loosely, threatening to slip off at any moment. 

It turned its head with a sickening _crack_ when it heard the sneaking father of the pup he had just devoured. Clef stepped back as it turned its rotting body towards him. Stained teeth bared, saliva dripping like a diseased fountain down its chin and onto the ground. Eyes like two blood stained moons, with veins in the corners reaching towards the center, nothing behind them but hunger. It growled as it slowly crept towards Clef.

It let out a pained yelp as Clef tackled it and it fought back. The fight was a whirlwind of sharp teeth and blood stained claws, fur and flesh. Growls, whimpers, howls and yeowls from the two filled the forest air, but nothing was there to fly or skitter away from the noise.

Fresh blood dripped on the floor. _It_ hung its head low, the flesh holding its jaw was starting to tear, a nasty slash across its left, the right starting to wear thin, its lower jaw lopsided and leaning on that side. Dark blood stained the floor underneath it. But it stood there stubbornly against its own weight, glaring at Clef as it drooled sickly viscous ooze.

Clef was bitten up and scratched, deep scratches that tore into the skin's delicate layers. A cut on his forehead dripped blood into his eyes, a _deep_ bite on his shoulder stung, it felt as if something was nibbling at his flesh from inside the wound. His tail swished low and weak between his legs. He felt his head light, vision stained crimson.

He fled, fled as fast as possible away from _it_.

 _It_ did not chase him.

Clef made it to the human ship, blood staining the ground, panting. He banged the cold metal walls of the ship. A metallic _Bam!_ could be heard from inside.

Kondraki was the one to get up from his seat and investigate, flashlight in one hand and gun in the other. 

_Bam Bam...Bam...!_ Followed by a familiar howl that awoke the two sleeping aliens (Iceberg and Gerald) onboard, who rushed over to where Kondraki stood in front of. Both behind him, waiting for the human to open the door.

Kondraki cautiously opened the door, Clef jumped —or more like fell— inside, the fellow aliens scrambling away from him.

Clef turned to Kondraki weakly before collapsing on the floor with a metal _Thud_ resounding. Kondraki ran over to him.

"Glass, Draven, Adams, I need help here!"

The other two aliens just stared frightened at the injured body being carried away in front of them, for they knew whatever did this —that by luck Clef was not dead yet —was still out there, waiting to make either one of them its next meal.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> small note: Talloran is infected with a parasite(3999) that causes symptoms resembling CWD(chronic wasting disease), it affects mainly members of his (and Clef's and co.) species to crave flesh, especially of their own.


End file.
